The Millennium Club
by litlolme32
Summary: A requested Chlollie with the prompt,'Jealousy.' Rated M for mature subject matter. Complete


Oliver adjusted his tie as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing his most expensive suit, tie, and shoes. As he watched his reflection staring back at him, he thought about Chloe. He knew their relationship was changing but she was running from him. He had had to leave town on urgent business matters otherwise he would have stayed to talk about the night, she used his bow.

He was invited to the Millennium Club and only the ultra elite get in. He had heard rumblings of drug running and prostitution was happening behind the scenes at the club. He had been going there for a month to try and find out what was happening. He had several friends that were getting black mailed on their behavior at the club. The club was under new ownership and was enticing an even more elite clientele then before.

His cell phone chimed, it was his driver alerting him. He checked his image one more time, he needed to play the part of the self indulgent rich kid and he looked the part, he smirked and left his room to get his coat and go downstairs to the limo.

--

"Lois I really can't believe you talked me into doing this," Chloe spoke as she adjusted her dress. Her hair was impeccable, her make up perfect. She was in green dress that left nothing to the imagination, hugging her curves in all the right ways.

Lois was in a red dress, and she too looked like a million bucks. "Come on Chloe, I needed a partner in this investigation and you needed a break from moping around."

"I am not moping." Chloe defended as she applied her perfume.

"Really?" Lois spoke as she touched up her makeup one more time, "And that's why you haven't had dinner with me in Clark in a week, and you have become nearly impossible to get hold of, and when you are available you look at your phone as it if holds the meaning of life." Lois argued.

"Lois," Chloe protested.

"Don't Lois me, shortcake. Whoever this jerk is that has you all twitterpated needs to be put out of his misery." She glared, "You need a night out, to have fun. What better ways than to try break a high end call girl ring in a swanky club?" Lois smiled.

"And Clark approved of this plan?"

"Clark? Well," Lois blushed as she got her wrap, "He and I agreed to disagree. I have my investigating methods and he has his." She smiled. "Now come on our limo will be here in any minute." Lois smiled at Chloe and linked her arm with hers and led her out of her apartment to the street below.

--

Oliver was seated in a prime booth, he watched as the rich and the nouveau rich were milling around or dancing on the dance floor. He had been given very premier service; immediate seating and drinks. His instincts were telling him there was more going on; he just needed to play it cool until something became obvious.

The club was set up almost similar to swing club of the 40's. The décor was an exquisite mix of midnight blue and burgundy. Dark velvet curtains, classic stage lights and a top of the line bar. The waitress' were dressed in expensive gowns. There was a huge stage in the center of the club where a small jazz band was playing. Tonight the jazz band was going to be joined by a famous singer of some sort.

--

"Kiki?" The waitress liaison said while looking over at the blond.

"Yeah, she's good, really good," Lois spoke. "And besides you said you were short handed."

"Can she handle the job?" the woman asked.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Chloe spoke. "I've waited tables before."

"Ok,ok, just don't mess up." She spoke. "Show her the ropes, but if she screws up it's your ass." Lois nodded and led Kiki to the dressing room. She helped her fit the garter that would hold her order pad. Chloe shook her head and Lois only shrugged.

Lois had been at this for weeks and was still no farther in her investigation. She had warned Chloe that the waitress' had to get friendly with the patronage, ie the rich men. Land a mark and get a big reward was what one of the others had said. Chloe smiled and then headed out to the dining room to start her shift.

--

Oliver was bored; he had watched people come in and out of the busy restaurant. He had seen some waitress' take single men into a side door, and they didn't come out. His curiosity was piqued. He was about to flag a waitress to place his order when a perfectly coifed mop of blond curls entered the dining area. He had forgotten all about being hungry as he watched her work the room. He guzzled his wine, his mouth very suddenly dry.

She was beautiful; the dress she was wearing was like a second skin hugging every one of her curves in the right ways. The dress had slit in the side up to her hip. She seductively slid her hand to her thigh to pull out her note pad; the men at the table were struggling to look her in the face. She would smile her warmest smile and grab a tie or massage shoulders as she took orders. She flitted around at least 3 tables leaving hot expressions from the men in her wake. The fourth table mad Ollie see red. Chloe was flirty and sweet and the man was getting way to grabby. He tried to get her pad from her leg without permission. He had to count back wards from ten to calm his rage. Finally the man pinched her bottom and he stood to go and do something about it. His drink waiter came to refill his wine.

"Sir," the drink waiter spoke. Oliver turned to him immediately. "A refill on your wine?" he asked

"Yes," he smiled "And I want her as my server." He spoke pointing to the blond.

"Sir I can't do that,"

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill. "Oh I think you can." The waiter nodded and took the bill and disappeared after refilling the wine and then heading back to the kitchens.

He moved to head to where Chloe was being accosted and she was gone and as he turned his head to survey the room for her his phone vibrated and he looked at the screen. It was an urgent call and he left the dining room to answer it.

--

"Kiki," Miguel spoke. Chloe picked up her first order and turned to her supervisor. "We've had a request for you at table 8 keep him happy, and you may get a promotion tonight," he smiled. Chloe blushed and nodded.

--

Chloe made her way to the table to find it empty, there was a bottle of wine and a jacket on the chair. She was about to move when she felt a presence right behind her. "Looking for me?" the voice was low and sent chills up and down her body. Chloe turned slowly to see and impeccably dressed Oliver Queen standing at full height behind her.

"Sir, my name is Kiki, and I was told that I was requested to be your server tonight?"

"Kiki?" he spoke with a touch of mirth in his voice as he sat down in his chair, very arrogantly.

"Yes, sir, Kiki." She smiled. She was silently praying he wouldn't break her cover.

"Well Kiki," he spoke smugly, "Are you ready to take my order?" Chloe knew he was testing her. So before he could really get her into trouble, she sidled up next to his chair and set her knee on his lap and slid her hand to her thigh to get her notepad. She had his full and undivided attention.

"And what….sir….are you wanting tonight?" she purred. Oliver was lost in the expanse of tan skin, her painted red toes to her legs emphasized by her very strappy shoes. "I do believe that my eyes are up here?" she spoke and put a finger under his chin to raise his gaze to hers.

"I would like to order the house special," he grinned. Chloe blushed at his innuendo.

"Very good, sir," she smiled as she removed her leg from his lap. "I'll go put that right in." she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Oliver had a million questions for her but knew that if she was using a fake name that she was undercover for a reason. He shook his head trying to reason out what.

Chloe was flushed when she turned in his order. He looked like a million bucks and very well may have been wearing it. Damn that man was so frustrating. She needed to help Lois figure out the call girl thing, and stay clear of Oliver Queen.

--

Oliver admired Chloe; she was handling her self very well. She smiled politely as she brought him his dinner; she tucked his napkin in his lap, and put a hand on his cheek. "I'll be back to check on ya in a little bit, sugar," she purred and headed off toward the kitchen.

Ollie watched as Chloe was met at the door to the kitchen by one of the men from her other tables. Chloe looked surprised by him, and a little afraid. She managed to put him off and duck into the kitchen. Oliver glared at him, sizing him up, and picking him apart.

--

Chloe was nervous, she knew she needed to attract attention but the guy that met her at the kitchen door was more aggressive in his attention. Lois had disappeared and that left Chloe feeling unprotected. She went about her duties, and felt safer at Oliver's table. He tried to ask her questions but couldn't do it with out breaking her cover. So he would put a hand on her back here, a gentle touch there, trying to convey his support of her. She cleared his table and was back off to the kitchens.

The room darkened and the entertainer was being announced. Oliver didn't like not being able to see Chloe. He pulled out his wallet again and dropped a hundred on the table, he stood gathered his coat and headed to the lounge. It had a good view of the kitchen door.

Chloe came back to Ollie's table and he was gone, she felt deserted. She collected the money for his ticket and went back to the kitchen, and her stalker from earlier was waiting for her.

"Come on Baby," he spoke grabbing her wrist, "I know there's a back room here. Why don't you show me where it is and we can get better acquainted." He spoke. His speech was slurred and he reeked of alcohol.

"Sorry big boy, I don't know what you're talking about, and you should go and sleep it off." She turned and tried to open the door but he grabbed her other arm and spun her around and smacked her across the face. Chloe screamed but it was covered by the music.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground and the guy was pinned against the wall his arm wrenched behind his back. "Listen here dirt bag," Ollie's voice was low and lethal, "I know who you are, and who you're parents are. I will expect nothing less than a full apology for this and you had better believe that when I meet with your parents tomorrow they will know about this." He spoke and let the jerk turn around. He gasped when he saw Oliver Queen.

"Oh crap." He paled. His father was a member of the Queen Industries board of directors.

"Yeah, and you had better turn your self into the police, If I have to come and find you, you won't like how I help you to the station." He growled and the man visibly shaken turned to Chloe who was still on the floor. Oliver moved to her side and helped her to stand.

"Ma'am I am very sorry, I meant no disrespect," he spoke and turned and left. Chloe stared at Oliver in a way that made him uncomfortable. She let go of his hand and nearly collapsed. He put one hand on her arm while he reached for his jacket that was tossed on the ground. He wrapped her up in it and scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the restaurant to his awaiting limo. Chloe rested her head against his chest, her ears still ringing from the slap. Ollie settled her into the limo when he heard sirens in the distance. He climbed in the limo and had his driver take off immediately.

Oliver's phone rang. "Hello, yes she's with me..ok, no take care of what you need to. She'll be ok. I'll have her call you in the morning." He spoke and hung up. He pulled Chloe back onto his lap and held her close. "That was Lois sidekick. The police just raided the club." He smiled. She looked up at him and bit her lip. He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really it just stings and my ears are ringing." She spoke softly.

"Well, at least let me at least give you a ride home."

"Can we just go to your place?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he sighed and that's what his driver did was take them to his home.

--

"Chloe?" Ollie spoke tapping on the door to his master bathroom.

Chloe was staring at the bruise on her cheek, and it was angry looking. Held in his hand was a glass of warm milk. "Thought you might like this to settle your nerves."

"Thanks." She spoke turning back to the mirror. Oliver moved to stand behind her. The heat of his body was starting to set hers on fire.

"What were you doing there?"

"Lois has been investigating that club and asked for my help. What were you doing there?"

"Same thing. I had a tip that there was something hinky going on." He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful, you know."

"All bruised?" she teased turning to face him. He ground his teeth at their intimate contact.

"Even bruised, this dress, my color," he shook his head at his jumbled thoughts. "I've thought about you…a lot."

"That's funny, me too." She paused. "Lois says I've been moping," she rested her head against his chest. "Not moping, missing you"

"Huh, me too," he smiled. "I'm not sure what this is," he sighed. "Between you and me? But I don't think I can live without it, or without you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw honesty and fear, "I've made some monumental mistakes in love, Oliver. I've got no successful relationships to draw from. I'm terrified I will screw this up with you."

"Then we're of the same mind. Lets figure this out together, work through our fears, I think its worth it." His voice was now only above a whisper and he cupped her face with a strong gentle hand. He leaned and kissed her gently, then pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "What do you say side kick?"

She smiled up at him her cheeks red from his kiss. "I think we're so much better together than apart," she smiled and kissed him, with all the hope she felt.


End file.
